


Blown out of proportion

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Inflation, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of it, the fantasy of it, the dark husky whisper of <i>Engorgio</i> Severus had given at the start of it, they almost made up for the hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown out of proportion

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Of course, Draco was fairly certain a lot of things could be described that way; he was also fairly certain that this idea had never actually been a good one, and his heart was in his throat as a result. Relaxing was going to be utterly impossible, no matter how many times Severus repeated that soft murmur.

"Just take a deep breath slowly." He kept saying that, but Draco swore he could feel Severus's pulse in his ass, his spell-enlarged dick was so tightly squished inside of him.

Somehow, he managed to pull in a single shuddering gasp and then exhale it noisily, the sound a high-pitched whine. Fucking hell, it was... just huge. Severus had done it carefully, of course, but even so. It felt as though he'd been stretched beyond all reason, burned and stung, and fuck. Fuck, but Severus was fondling his cock, and the weight of it, the fantasy of it, the dark husky whisper of _Engorgio_ Severus had given at the start of it, they almost made up for the hurt.

Almost.

He could feel every shift of motion, the way it pulled and pushed in with just bare breaths from Severus, struggling to hold still. "You did ask for it bigger."

"Yes, well. I have often wanted more than I could, in fact, handle." So what if his voice cracked a bit, or if he couldn't stop clenching down on the width of it. Fuck, but the more Severus shifted, the bigger it seemed, and the more he stroked his cock, the more Draco thought he might explode just from the steady stretching pressure of it.

"It's not too much more than you can bear." He shifted firmly, deliberately, then squeezed Draco's dick as if to stop him from exploding from the inside out.

The sound that broke from his lips was shameful, truly, but he couldn't stop it any more than he could stop the desperate squirm that got him utterly nowhere or the tremors that shook him. "Please, Severus!" Please what, he couldn't say.

Another slow half motion, more of a suggestion of fucking Draco than anything powerful. "More, or less?"

Fuck. As if he knew. All he could manage was that whimper and writhing motion, and then Severus pushed forwards again and oh. Oh fuck. Oh, Merlin, that was. That was ridiculous, an explosion of pleasure that ripped through him, made him yell, and fucking god, he was going to die spitted on that cock. He was going to die screaming and covered in precome and sweat, because Severus gave him another stroke, squeezing firmly as he rocked his hips slowly backward.

He was fairly certain that he was gibbering with the force of it, nails scrabbling at the sheets, and he was never suggesting this again. Not ever, because his arse was never going to be the same.

He knew later that he'd marvel at the size of cock he'd taken, how large Severus had swelled out and stretched him, but in the moment it was all he could do to breathe, to ride it out as the sensation overwhelmed him. The world whited out in a wash of orgasm that shook him to his very core, pleasure ripping down to his bones so fast and so hard that he thought perhaps he had died from the sheer force of it.

When he managed to drag open his eyes, he was still lying face down, pillow nestled beneath his left ear, and he could still feel the twitch of his hole, slick and clamping and just... it felt huge. Draco whimpered, made a vague scrabble of his hand, and felt Severus's long fingers close around his own.

"Beautiful." He squeezed firmly, and gave another luxurious thrust in that made Draco gasp raggedly. Merlin, that was... He was going to die before it was all over and done.

Whether from the size of it, or the pleasure, he wasn't entirely sure. "Please...." He wasn't even sure what was going on any longer, but he felt when Severus started to carefully shrink himself back to normal size, pulling out. It was an almost delirious relief, and the hand clutching his didn't let go. Thank Merlin. Oh, thank Merlin, and he shifted slowly, curling into Severus, luxuriating in the petting of long-fingered hands.

"Anything you want, Draco."

Anything. That sounded just perfect.


End file.
